The Ruins in Sonic Style
The Ruins is a 2008 horror film directed by Carter Smith which stars with Nelson Thorndyke, Linsey Thorndyke, Chuck Thorndyke, Ella and Mr. Tanaka. Plot Two young American couples: Jeff (Nelson) and Amy (Linsey) and Eric (Mr. Tanaka) and Stacy (Topez) on vacation in Mexico and make friends with a German tourist, Mathias (Chuck) and decide to help him look for his brother, Heinrich (Sam Speed). Heinrich had met a female archaeologist (Ella) and followed her to an archaeological dig at a remote Mayan ruin in the jungle, but has not been seen since. Dimitri (Professor Robotnik), a friend of Mathias, joins the bus journey to the Mayan site using a crude map drawn by Heinrich. When the group reaches the ruins, Mayan villagers appear with guns and bows. Then, Mathias tries to tell them that they're looking for his brother, but the villagers don't understand Spanish or English. Then, Dimitri approaches the villagers with the hope of appeasing them, but he was killed. Then, the rest of the group flees up the steps of the ruins to escape the Mayans. At the top, they find an abandoned camp and a shaft in the center leading down. The group can't call for help since Eric's phone has no signal and the Mayans now have the other. Then, they hear a cell phone ringing from somewhere inside the ruins. Then. Mathias says that he's certain that it's his brother's ringtone and was lowered down. However, the rope breaks and he falls, becoming paralyzed at the bottom of the shaft. Meanwhile, Amy and Jeff descend the temple steps hoping to reason with the Mayans, but no success. In anger, Amy throws a clump of vines at them and hits a young boy, leading the Mayans to shoot him. Then, they realize that the Mayans are afraid of the vines and the Mayans won't let them go since they have touched them. Later, Stacy and Amy descend the shaft to help Mathias and to find the phone. Then, Jeff and Eric rig a backboard and bring Mathias out of the shaft. The next morning, Stacy observes a tendril of vine has crept into a wound on her leg during the night. The vines have also wrapped themselves around Mathias's lower legs and eaten them down to the bone. Eric and Jeff are barely able to remove the vines from Stacy, but can't get them off of Mathias. Then, the cell phone was heard again from deep in the shaft, so Stacy and Amy descend again. In a small, vine-covered room, the two find the body of the young archaeologist as well as her broken phone. Then, Amy discovers that the flowers of the vine are vibrating and screeching, reproducing the ring of the phone. As she goes to touch one, the vines attack and the two barely manage to escape. Then, the group realizes that the vines are predatory and witness the Mayans salting the earth around the hill. While the others want to try to escape, Jeff insists that help is on the way since they haven't checked out of their hotel and will miss their flight. After some more arguing, they all hesitantly agree to wait. With Mathias' condition getting worse, Jeff amputates both his legs saying that Mathias will die of an infection otherwise. Then. Stacy becomes jealous at Eric comforting a distraught Amy, accusing them of having sex claiming that she overheard Amy moaning (most likely replicated by the vines). While the four argue, the vines suffocate Mathias by going down his throat. Paranoid that the vines are inside her, Stacy begins to slash herself in an attempt to remove them. When Eric tries to stop her, she fatally stabs him. Overcome with remorse, Stacy begs Amy to kill her. Then, Stacy was heard screaming, continuing to beg them to kill her and her screams abruptly stop. Realizing that they'll eventually die, Jeff makes a plan for Amy to escape. He smears Stacy's blood all over her, then carries her to the bottom of the temple and lays her on the ground, making her appear to be dead. Jeff approaches the Mayans aggressively – which leads to the Mayans shooting him down. Simultaneously, Amy escapes through the jungle with the Mayans chasing after her. Narrowly missing arrows and gunfire, Amy starts the Jeep and furiously drives away. Some time later, Dimitri's Greek friends are seen moving toward the temple, looking for him. Cast Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Jeff McIntire|link=Nelson Thorndyke Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Amy|link=Linsey Thorndyke Topaz.jpg|Topaz as Stacy|link=Topaz Mr. Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka as Eric|link=Mr. Tanaka Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Mathias|link=Chuck Thorndyke Sam Speed.jpg|Sam as Mayan|link=Sam Speed Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Dimitri|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies